The Scorpion or the Grasshopper: Which?
by Souldarkend7
Summary: What happens if Christine chooses the Grasshopper?


Diclaimer: I do not own Phantom of the Opera, or any of the characters.

A/N: Although this is based on Gaston Leroux's version, I didn't follow it closely with everything, you will find that after the explanation of the grasshopper or the scorpion that it is now in my own words.

* * *

The Scorpion or the Grasshopper, Which?

"Raoul, Raoul!" Christine's voice came from the other side of the room, making the Persian and Raoul both stop quickly.

"Christine?" Raoul said quickly, rushing to the wall where Christine had been tapping.

"Erik is making me make a decision! Life or Death!" Christine said trembling, "He gave me this key and told me to go to these boxes, inside these boxes were a Scorpion and a Grasshopper, he said if I turned the Scorpion then that would mean to him, that I chose him, but if I turn the Grasshopper, then the Opera house will blow up..."

"The Gunpowder!" The Persian exclaimed.

"Raoul, he gave me to eleven o'clock tomorrow, I don't know what to do..." Christine said sadly, tears forming in her eyes.

"Oh Christine..." Raoul was cut off by a quick "Sh" from Christine.

"He's coming!" Christine exclaimed, going to sit down.

Erik stormed into the room, "Have you made a decision yet, Christine?" Erik asked looking towards the still closed boxes.

"No Erik... I haven't made a decision..." Said Christine who was bowing her head in shame.

"Well hurry!" Erik hissed, leaving Christine alone again.

"Christine," Raoul said softly, "what time is it?"

"I'm afraid time is closing in on us... We haven't much time to spare... I know my decision..." Christine spoke softly, her voice fading away.

"Christine... You can't give yourself to him! He can't force you to love him! This isn't right!" Raoul exclaimed furiously, "I understand this is a hard decision, love, but you can't just give yourself to him... There must be a way to work around him!"

"There isn't Raoul!" Christine bursts into tears, "there is no way of working around this! I have to choose or he'll just kill us all! He doesn't care Raoul! He only wants me, and if he can't have me then he'll just kill us all!"

"I'm sorry Christine..." Raoul said sweetly, "I'm sorry..."

"The time Christine! The time!" The Persian asked worriedly, but no response came from Christine.

"Christine!" Raoul exclaimed pounding on the walls like a madman, "Christine!"

"Stop it Raoul! Or you'll have us killed you fool! Do you want to attract him towards us?" Nadir hissed grabbing Raoul's arms and putting them down at his sides.

"I'm afraid she has passed out." The Persian said whispering now, "we mustn't make too much noise or Erik will hear us..."

They both stood there in silence for a while, hearing nothing, Erik had not returned, and Christine had not woken. The time was ticking and they knew this, their insides about to explode knowing the decision Christine has to make. Finally, after some unknown time to the Persian and Raoul, Christine finally awoke, very confused, and very scared.

"Christine?" Raoul asked.

"Raoul?" Christine replied stumbling as she stood up.

"Yes love! It's me, Raoul! Are you all right?"

"What am I going to do Raoul? I'm scared..." Christine said, more tears forming at her eyes.

"It's alright, Christine... It will be alright." Raoul said reassuringly, but knew that it wouldn't be all right.

Thrashing in the other room was heard, making them all wince; they all knew it was Erik, and he was coming to find out what decision Christine had made.

"Oh Raoul!" Christine said leaving the wall.

Erik walked in, "Have you made your decision?"

"You gave me till eleven tomorrow..." Christine said worriedly, that he might snap.

"How thoughtful it was of me, but I'm afraid my dear, that your time is up. Make your decision!" Erik said evilly, directing Christine to the boxes.

"Erik... I don't know if I can make a decision." Christine said, turning her head away from the boxes.

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice my dear, you will make a decision, and you will make it now!" Erik was now becoming impatient.

Christine breathed heavily, and walked towards the boxes, opening them both, she stared at the beautifully carved grasshopper and scorpion.

"How do I know that you aren't lying? That if I chose the scorpion nothing will happen? That the opera house won't blow up?" Christine asked hopefully.

"Dare to find out child?" Erik replied back beginning to laugh, "If you don't believe that it will make this opera house explode, then go and find out for yourself, turn the grasshopper."

'The people in the Opera house, so many people in the Opera house...' Christine thought to herself, 'I can't risk so many lives... But...' Her train of thought was lost, as she stared hypnotically at the Grasshopper.

The Grasshopper drew her in, as her fingers passed over it's smooth edges, "I can't do this to please you Erik... I can't let you have me..." Christine said softly and strongly, "Raoul!" Christine now yelled, "Forgive me!" Christine turned the Grasshopper.

"You fool!" Erik screamed and then he began to laugh hysterically.

Raoul and the Persian looked behind them, as the fire went towards the gunpowder.

"Christine!" Raoul screamed, "I love you!"

The gunpowder exploded.

* * *

As all of this was happening below in the Opera house cellars, a wonderful show was being seen up above in the theatre. People with happy expressions were all glaring at the wonderful dancing and singing.

But suddenly, the dancers on stage stopped, as the stage began to shake, Madame Giry stormed out on stage, with a worried expression on her face.

The audience began talking quickly, they were all afraid of what was going on. All dancers on the stage quickly ran off and the managers came on.

"I'm afraid that there is some problem... The dancers can't dance..." M. Firmin said stupidly.

The crowd began to protest, becoming angry, "Why not!" A member in the audience screamed out.

"I don't know... They exclaim that the stage is... is shaking." M. Monchairmen replied laughing a bit.

At that moment the Opera house began to shake, and explosions were heard in different places.

Screams of terror filled the theatre, people getting up and running for the exits. Another explosion, throwing people who ran at the exits back, they were trapped, no way of escape.

They all scrambled on the stage and ran for the exits there, but another explosion had blocked them in.

"What's going on!" Mme. Giry exclaimed running for her child.

"Mama I'm scared!" Meg Giry said hugging her mother tightly.

"It's the Opera Ghost." Mme. Giry said softly as another explosion occurred, this time killing everyone.

* * *

Outside people watched at the Paris Opera house irrupted in flames, they stared at this with dumbfounded looks.

"Oh my god!" A passerby screamed, running away.

Suddenly the Opera house collapsed, no walls standing, everyone who resided inside, dead.

* * *

A/N: Sorry if this story is weird, I Just wrote it for fun, and sorry that I made Christine act stupid, I didn't really write this story for many reviews, I just wrote it for fun. And also sorry that it all happened so fast... please Review and no flames please. 


End file.
